


On the Prowl

by PeridotMermaid



Series: FE3H Monster Weekend [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: A simple bounty for a dragon's head turns into something much more.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Monster Weekend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989316
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	On the Prowl

“Thank goodness you’re finally ‘ere! Sure took yer damn time gettin’ ‘ere though.” An older man grumbled as he looked up at Claude from his seat at their table in the small tavern.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to get here, the journey was longer than I expected it to be.” Although Claude’s voice was honey-sweet, he wanted to sigh in frustration at the fact that the people of town were only adding onto his strife after an already exhausting trip trying to get to the incredibly remote village in the first place.

He shot a wink to one of the women also sitting at the table with them as he asked, “What can you tell me about this dragon I’m supposed to subdue? Has it hurt anybody? Any defining characteristics?”

“The damn beast hasn’t hurt anybody… yet.” The old man scowled as he watched some of the men and women in the tavern begin to fawn over the newcomer.

“If it hasn’t hurt anyone then why send out a request for someone to get rid of it? How long has it been in the area?” Claude did his best to not return the old man’s scowl. The dragon hasn’t hurt anybody, meaning there's a chance it isn’t even a threat. Does this old man really believe that it deserves to die merely for being a dragon?

“Jus’ because it hasn’t hurt anybody yet doesn’t mean it won’t! Dragons are born and bred to kill! It’s the only thing they know!”

“If that’s the only reason you want this dragon gone, then I’m afraid you’re gonna have to find someone else for the job.”

Claude stood from his chair, leaving the tavern with a bad taste in his mouth. The ignorance of some people still amazed him. However he wasn’t out the door even a minute before someone came over screaming, deep gashes up and down one of their arms.

“Help! The dragon attacked me!” They screamed.

The old man from before came running up to Claude, waving his cane at him. “You! Take care of that damned dragon before it kills someone! We’ll pay ya double if we have ta!”

As night fell, Claude watched over the town from high up in the treetops on the many hills surrounding the area, his bow ready in hand. While he didn’t necessarily want to help those bigots of the village, if this dragon was in fact hurting others then it would have to be stopped.

It didn’t take long until the dragon came out, stalking down the stone pathways. The first thing Claude noticed was that this dragon wasn’t so much a dragon, but more humanoid, likely some sort of hybrid; while this may not necessarily be a rare occurrence, it wasn’t something that happened every day. She wasn’t very tall, likely only a few inches or so shorter than him. Her hair was a deep, dark blue, falling down past her shoulders, with horns similar to that of a ram coming out of each side of her head.

As his eyes drifted down her body he couldn’t help but notice her clothing, or really, lack thereof. Her skin was more scales than actual skin when it came to her body, the only things not being covered by scales were her breasts and torso, all the way down to her inner thighs, and what lies between them. Her scales were black with speckles of gold, and pink concentrating around the areas where scales melted into skin. She had a long, thick tail that looked strong enough to strangle a man. As Claude looked her over his eyes inevitably fell onto her large breasts, becoming fixated on them. He couldn’t help but wonder how big they were, looking far too big to fit into his hands.

The dragon continued to cautiously prowl down the path, clearly on the hunt for something as her eyes scanned everywhere and anywhere, lifting her nose slightly to smell for something. It was clear she didn’t find whatever it was she was hoping for as her face shifted into a scowl, and she carefully skulked away into the forest nearby.

Claude cautiously followed after her, doing his best to keep a safe distance, watching as she turned her head to look behind her. She must have noticed him somehow as she sped up, now running further into the deep, dense forest. He only sped up as well, deciding to forego stealth since he’d been found out anyway, only focusing on catching up as much as he could.

Suddenly, she jumped so high into the air she was able to backflip behind Claude, effectively cornering him in what looked to be some sort of temporary nest. She perched down close to the ground, her body ready to pounce and kill at any moment.

“What do you want?” She growled.

Despite knowing he should probably be afraid, Claude couldn’t help but feel somewhat aroused looking at her. There was something about the fierce look in her eyes that captivated him, drawing him in.

Claude cleared his throat as he regained his composure, “I’m unfortunately here because you’ve been terrorizing the people of that village nearby.”

“Of course you are,” She huffed, “Come at me, then.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to, especially not after how ignorant those people were, but I can’t just let you get away with hurting innocent people.”

“Tch’, I didn’t hurt anybody.” She scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

“But what about that person-”

“I saw the whole thing. Their dog attacked them after they stupidly tried to hurt it’s pups.”

He watched as she sat down in her nest with a deep, frustrated sigh, as he slowly lowered his bow. An awkward silence fell between them, nothing to break it except for the sounds of nature. Claude carefully approached her, sitting within a few feet of her, placing his bow down on the ground next to him, carefully avoiding staring at her bare breasts.

With a clear of his throat he looked at her, hoping the rising blush on his face wasn’t too obvious, and asked, “Do you mind telling me why you’ve been skulking around? It looked as if you were searching for something.”

“I’ve been looking for an acceptable mate to breed with, so far no one has been worthy, and given how bigoted this town is it looks like I’m going to have to find yet another one to search.” She grumbled as she lied down on the ground.

Whatever answer Claude was expecting, that certainly wasn’t it. He looked her over a few times, and it was then that an idea popped into his head.

“What if I were to be your mate?”

While he told himself it was because of the job - he was technically hired to _subdue_ the dragon, not kill it - he knew it was a lie.

The dragon sat up, eyeing the hunter with an unreadable scowl on her face. Without making a noise, she carefully stalked around him while crouched down. She examined him closely, looking him up and down, leaning in to sniff from time to time, occasionally pinching or groping various parts of his body. Claude couldn’t help but feel a bit cocky when she stopped to massage his biceps with her eyes widening in awe as she did so.

Once the dragon was facing him she leaned forward to sit on her knees, and placed her hands firmly on his thighs, leaning her face close to his. She opened her mouth, instructing him to do the same, and then proceeded to carefully examine the inside of his mouth. Once she was satisfied she moved her hands to his head, and moved it to face different angles.

“Is my face really that interesting?” He laughed.

The dragon looked deeply into his eyes, causing him to blush slightly, before nodding in contentment, “You will do just fine.” Before he could respond, the dragon moved to sit down on her make-shift nest.

“What’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking.” Claude followed the dragon, sitting next to a nearby tree, so he could rest his back against it, and then pulled her towards him, so she was straddling his lap. The dragon appeared almost unfazed at the sudden movement, though he was able to make out a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“Byleth.” Her tone was dry, but noticeably higher in pitch.

“Claude von Riegan.”

Rather than continuing to talk Claude leaned down, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he placed both of his hands firmly on her hips. It wasn’t long before Byleth stuck her long dragon tongue into Claude’s mouth, moaning as it rubbed up against his. One of Claude’s hands moved to rest more on her ass while the other cupped the back of her head, holding her firmly in place as her tongue continued to ravage his mouth.

Just as he began to worry about breathing Byleth pulled away, and leaned in closer so she could run her tongue up his neck. After dragging her tongue up and down his neck and throat several times she leaned in, and kissed his neck before sinking her teeth into him, causing him to let out a deep groan. She kept her teeth sunken in his neck for a few seconds, sucking hard as she did so, before releasing the poor abused flesh, licking it several times to help soothe the area.

Already Claude’s pants were starting to feel too tight as blood rushed to his cock. Byleth quickly noticed his growing erection, and grinded her hips down onto his crotch, her cheeks darkening in a blush as she panted in pleasure. His eyes closed tight as she did so, both of his hands traveling back to her hips, helping her grind down harder onto him.

“Fuck, Byleth.” Claude groaned as he used one hand, placed firmly on her ass, to slam her hips down onto his, and the other to cup one of her breasts, bending down slightly in order to drag his tongue across one of her nipples. Using his tongue, he circled her nipple slowly before taking the entirety of it into his mouth, lips encompassing all of her areola, sucking hard.

Her mouth fell open as she let out a loud moan next to his ear, continuing to grind her hips into his, letting out a small yelp when he suddenly bit down on her nipple. Once he was satisfied, Claude switched to her other breast to give it the same treatment of licking, sucking, biting, all the while massaging her first breast with his hand. Of course he couldn’t help but notice that his previous observation was correct: her breasts were in fact too big to fit into his hands, practically spilling out of them.

When he finally removed his mouth from her breasts, Claude looked up at her, however before he could even open his mouth to speak she looked him directly in the eyes with authority. “Strip. Now.”

Before he could even process what she had said she was no longer sitting on his lap, instead now lying down on her makeshift nest that she had covered in remarkably clean animal pelts.

Without saying anything, he stood and began removing his clothing as he made his way towards her, starting with unbuttoning his shirt. As he stood over her he pulled his shirt off only to remove his belt and pants at a torturously slow pace, feeling a bit cocky when he watched her subtly lick her lips as she looked him up and down. Before he could even finish kicking off his boots and pants all the way, Byleth used her tail to whip his underwear down his legs, eyes becoming fixated on the sight of his already leaking cock.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Byleth stopped him from before he could kneel down in front of her, instead standing up on her knees, bringing her hand up tentatively, and gently stroked his dick with curiosity, “I still have much to learn.”

The dragon carefully sped up her hand, adding more pressure as she jerked him off. Her tongue poked out between her lips, and she couldn’t help but wonder just what he tasted like as she watched his cock leak precum. She opened her mouth, and wrapped her long, thin tongue around the shaft of his cock, moving both of her hands to rest on his thighs. Slowly she removed her tongue and wrapped her lips around the tip of Claude’s dick, causing him to groan and place his hands at the back of her head, gripping her hair tightly.

Slowly Byleth moved down the shaft of his cock, only getting about halfway before his hips suddenly jerked forward, so he was fully buried in her mouth, causing her to nearly choke. She moved one of her hands to roughly grab his ass, threatening to dig her claws into his skin as retaliation. Claude looked down at her apologetically, though the sight caused his cock to twitch in her mouth. She closed her eyes, and sucked _hard_ , making Claude tip his head back, and let out a guttural moan.

Despite wanting to cum down her throat he pulled her off of his dick, not wanting to have to wait till he could get hard again. Claude felt his face start to burn as he looked down at Byleth, her big, blue eyes looking directly into his with such curiosity and awe.

With a clear of his throat Claude asked, “Would it be alright if I returned the favor?”

Byleth nodded as she lied back, and opened her legs wide, presenting her pussy for him. Claude bent down before her, and placed both of his hands underneath her thighs, propping himself on his elbows as he licked up her slit. Byleth let out a soft mewl as she buried her hand in his dark brown hair, holding him in place as he circled her clit with his tongue. She tipped her head back as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, causing her face to burn with a blush.

Claude removed his lips, dragging his tongue down her slit before plunging his tongue as far into her cunt as he could reach. He groaned deep in his throat as his nose was buried into her hair, and his tongue massaged her walls. Byleth’s back arched as she moaned, her legs moving to close around his head unintentionally, but he stopped them before they could. As Claude continued to fuck her pussy with his tongue he moved one of his hands to her clit, rubbing and pinching it as she let out a loud moan.

“Claude!” She cried out.

He removed his mouth from her, smirking when she whined at the loss, but before she could complain he started fingering her with his other hand. “Khalid.” He corrected as he looked up at her.

Byleth moaned as her hips bucked on their own. “Kh-Khalid! Please!”

Claude wrapped his lips firmly around her clit, and sucked hard as he continued to finger her pussy. Soon her back was arching, her mouth open as she continued to sing him praises, only further inflating his ego. It wasn’t much longer until Byleth was crying out, cumming hard on his fingers.

Slowly Claude removed his fingers and mouth from her pussy, kissing his way back up her body, the sound of her panting as she regained her breath becoming music to his ears. While she was still catching her breath, Byleth pulled Claude down to her with one hand, kissing him hard on the lips, tasting herself on him. Carefully she wrapped her other hand around his cock, and began rubbing it against her vulva, wetting it with her slick.

“Goddess, you’re so _wet_.” Claude groaned into her mouth, grinding his hips down into her’s.

Before Byleth could even think of responding, Claude’s cock suddenly started to slip into her cunt, surprising them both. Unable to hold himself back, Claude thrust the rest of his cock deep into Byleth’s pussy, groaning loudly at the warmth and tightness. Byleth unintentionally started to lightly dig her claws into his back, crying out in pleasure as Claude began thrusting his dick in and out of her rapidly while holding both of her thighs in his hands. As he fucked her, Byleth bit down lightly onto his shoulder and sucked, as waves of pleasure washed over her body, causing Claude to groan into her neck as he did the same.

Her tail moved in between their bodies, and started to rub at her clit, desperate to cum around his cock, causing her pussy to become even tighter as it clamped down onto Claude’s dick. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, especially with everything she was doing, and sped up his thrusting even more, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up that pace forever.

“Come on, By.” Claude whispered into her ear, “Cum for me, cum on my cock.”

Byleth cried out, her tail rubbing vigorously at her clit as Claude continued to ram his cock into her pussy, just as desperate as her to get off. It wasn’t much longer until she was cumming hard, the tightness of her cunt becoming too much for Claude as he rammed his cock deep into her, filling her pussy up with his cum as her walls started to practically milk him of every last drop.

Both of them fell limp as they came down from their high, panting hard as they wrapped their arms around each other, enjoying one another’s presence. Byleth nuzzled her nose into his neck, gently nipping at the skin with affection.

It didn’t take long until Claude realized that while he had just cummed harder than he ever has in his life, he was still very much so hard as his dick was still buried to the hilt into her pussy.

“I can’t believe I’m still hard. Wanna go for a round two?” He laughed.

Byleth nodded with a smirk, “I hope you’re still erect. When I bit you earlier my saliva should have flooded your body with a special hormone that dragon’s bodies naturally produce during mating. It makes it so all partners can mate for many hours on end, ensuring pregnancy.”

With a laugh Claude looked down at her, “Well, I don’t know about hours, but I at the very least can go once more.”

Carefully Claude pulled his hard cock out of her, and sat back on his knees with a smile, running his hand through his now very disheveled hair, watching as his cum started to slowly drip out of her pussy, coating her vulva in his semen. Byleth moved to lie down on her stomach, sticking her ass in the air as her tail started to rub at her vulva, playing with the cum as it dripped out of her.

Without hesitating, he leaned over her, and lined the head of his dick with her cunt, rubbing the head of his dick against her lips before thrusting his cock into her, burying himself to the hilt. Byleth moved her arms to hold both her and Claude up as he used one hand to massage one of her breasts, and the other to rub vigorously at her clit.

The combination of such stimulation while also being sensitive from her previous orgasms had Byleth cumming hard within minutes of Claude ramming his cock into her pussy. Both of their cum from the last round were more than enough lubrication as his cock slipped in and out of her with ease.

It didn’t take very long before both of them were cumming again, Claude’s cum dripping out of her while his cock was still buried deep in her. His cock throbbed as he filled her pussy with his semen, groaning loudly.

They both collapsed onto the fur pelts, falling onto their sides as they panted hard. Byleth turned her head to face Claude as he nuzzled into her neck, kissing the skin there softly as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her close. It wasn’t long until he was drifting off, causing Byleth to chuckle affectionately.

“Get some rest, Khalid, we can continue later.” She whispered, leaving a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different events, or for new chapters on my series Reunited! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
